malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mallet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 14:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Egwene, good to see you've found your way to this wikia. Ozymandiac (talk) 16:58, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Followed the signposts *g*. I hope that having a good wiki will keep those readers on board that get a bit overwhelmed by the sheer scope of it. Thank you very much for your link to the Nep page by the way. His lingo is definitely open to interpretation!!! Welcome Hi, it's good to see you over here. That first message from me is an automated one by the way (in case you didn't guess). I tidied up the Black Glove page, no worries. Usually you shouldn't need to put the "the" in the title, unless it's in the name of the book, ship or poem, etc. Oh and try to stay signed in if you can, it helps for me and others to quickly keep track of what's going on. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 02:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you ...for the welcome, both of you. I am still finding my way around this editing stuff and learning as I am going along. All tips welcome. As I am on a shared computer, staying signed in is not really an option. My contributions will be sporadic because work is about to get manic. But every little bit helps as they say. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC)) Tiny Articles Ok, thanks for the input. This is what I want to use the malazanempire.com forums for. Get some proper debate going. I'll hold off on deleting anything for now (all deletes can always be recovered btw). I'm out-and-about for the next day and a half, but when I'm back I'll try and get that forum board promoted on malazanempire.com and start a topic there and then we can decide. User:Ozymandiac if you're reading this keep going with the templates, I can always remove quickly if we decide not to delete. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 01:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oue edits clashed. I believe the info I put in was more comprehensive. That was primarily my reason: we just happened to edit the page at the same time. Cotillion is the Patron god of assassins but he is called 'Lord of Assassins' only once by Edgewalker. This is already evident in his title 'Assassin of High House Shadow'. Also we're not meant to give away entire scenes from the books, just the summary. (Your edit under the Crippled god). If you really want him to have the 'Lord of Assassins' pseudonym you can edit it again. And you can put the conversation he has with edgewalker as a quote or dialogue, but please don't put it in the summary. Rohan62442 (talk) 09:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I suppose that could be done (without the quote). But given that nobody knows what their original plan actually was, well that info could still be a tease so why not?? If you can put it in a summary, do go ahead with it. Rohan62442 (talk) 08:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC)